


Moment of Silence

by TubbyTomatooO



Series: DC RedArsenal Fam [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: A little angst, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jim Gordon, Beta Tim Drake, Fights, M/M, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, mostly tension, packmom Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubbyTomatooO/pseuds/TubbyTomatooO
Summary: Jason didn’t expect that trying to teach his kids some vigil anti moves would turn into him standing in Jim Gordons office, battling for dominance with his eldest son so he didn’t maim his sister.But here they were.-ORThe triplets are dumb, Cecilia pokes the bear, the bear bites.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: DC RedArsenal Fam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is such a shitstorm I can’t even. This has been sitting in my notes for a good few months ? I wanted to explore pack dynamics and stuff more so.. yeah? If you’ve got suggestions lemme kno! I’ll be happy to write them out.  
> The ages are going to jump around and the fics aren’t going to be in order eek sorry so here:  
> Jason: 33  
> Roy: 33  
> Cecilia: 16  
> Jordan: 16  
> Nicholas: 16  
> Hailey: 3 an 1/2

“Wait... wait slow down. They’re your what?” 

Jason narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest with a glare, feeling his inner omega growl at his indignation. “They’re my kids. Got a problem with that?” 

God he hated cops with a passion, yet it came with the territory. If only those three knuckleheads had just listened to him when he had told them to run then they wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. 

“ nope... noooo problem. I just wouldn’t expect the red hood to settle down is all.” 

Wincing Jason cast a subtle glance at the three stooges standing in a line. If the expression of shock smothering their faces was anything to go by, he’d just been outed to his kids. Great. 

The cat was most definitely out of the bag. 

That would be a long... long explanation. 

So much for keeping his and Roy’s Vigilante lives a secret. He might as well tell them that Roy was Arsenal, That would really fuck with them. 

Nicholas opened his mouth to speak, no doubt to geek out on the red hood. He had catalogued every superhero in America by alphabet. Information that even batman didn’t know lining the shelves of his room, much to Jordan’s frustration.

“wait your-“

“Nope we are not doing this here. Not now. No.”  
Jason clamped his hand over Jordan’s mouth when he saw it finally click in his sons eyes. The omega internally groaned, it was going to be a long night.

“ you know-“

Jason sighed deeply and summoned all the strength he had inside of him not to yell at his beautiful idiotic children. 

“ the next one of you to say anything other than answering a question will be in deep shit” He muttered with a strange angry kind of calm that could silence a room at a glance. It came with being the lead omega in a pack of 18, all of whom had no common sense to their name.

From the silence he got, his message was received loud and clear.  
Jason looked to Jim Gordon expectantly, wishing he would just get on with it already. He had baby sitting duties to relieve Tim of. 

As if summoned there was a commotion from down in the doorway of the station; officers standing up in their seats to look at the toddler who had bolted in through the open door. 

The child was small, only 5 or 6 at most. She had short ebony hair in a wonky bob, curtesy of a late Friday night and a pair of unruly siblings with kitchen scissors. Just from the back of her head Jason had a feeling, even though reason said she was at the Wayne manner probably playing with Titus.

But, when she turned to look up at the captains office with a calculating expression, Jason was hit with a wave of exasperation. Yep. That was his kid. He was the irresponsible parent all the other cops in the station were whispering about. 

It was one of those head in hand moments that was only made worse by;  
Timothy Wayne, billionaire son, tech genius, skidding into the precinct with wild eyes and sweat clinging to his skin  
, “has anyone seen a child?! Yay high, wonky bob?!”

Jason heard a snicker from behind him at the mention of Hailey’s wonky bob and he wanted to melt into the floor or vault out of the window and strangle someone all at the same time.

“ you kids are lucky I love you.” He hissed whilst quickly taking the stairs two at a time, approaching where his daughter was surrounded by officers trying to catch her as she ran around wildly, squealing with joy. 

Instead of chasing her around a loosing his reputation in the process he simply dog whistled,  
“ Lee! come!” 

“Uma !”

At the mention of her family nickname. The young girl slipped through the legs of a policewoman and over to where Jason was waiting with open arms; scooping her up into safety when she leapt at him. 

Cursing the gods for his children inheriting his defiance he shot a glare towards Tim whilst he stroked her black hair gently.  
“ you were supposed to be watching her !”

Tim went white as a sheet and he looked around, nervously shuffling on his feet at the hostile glare he was getting from Jason and the scent of anger and frustration rolling off him in waves.

“ I didn’t mean to! It was Damian’s fault ! She was there and then I turned and she wasn’t !” He was starting to go really red now as he got more and more embarrassed.

Jason sighed and decided to save him the trouble of saying what he had already pieced together.  
“Alright alright ! —cmon we’re upstairs, I’ll give you a lift home after.”

“Besides-“  
Jason readjusted his grip on his daughter so she could doze off without getting a crick in her neck later, letting her nuzzle her face into his scent gland in his neck. 

“ it’s only fair that the brat should get half the blame too.”  
He admitted to his somewhat brother, voice quieter so as to not disturb her too much;  
yet a cynical grin on his face as he thought about all the ways he could punish his youngest brother for helping to loose his daughter. 

Pushing his way through the doorway, he fixed the captain with a deadpan look.  
“ let’s wrap this up yeah? I’ve got shit to do”

Gordon looked shocked, disappointed and tired all at once.  
“ uh-huh. I’ll just need your vigilante name,actual name and affiliations.”  
Dragging out a thick leather bound notebook and flicking to an empty page, all the while looking completely done with all of their shit. Honestly Jason couldn’t blame the old Beta, he was done with their shit too. 

When put on the spot, the kids looked at each other nervously as if embarrassed about the names they had given themselves before Cecilia kicked Her brother to go first.

Jordan cleared his throat and put his best stoic face on.  
“ I’m Eagle, he’s Owl.”  
He jerked a thumb in Nicholas’ direction who was biting the edge of his thumb nervously, the tap tap tap of his foot vibrating through the small room.

“ you do realise they’re just birds right?”

Jordan went red in the face and seemed to square up to Jim Gordon in under 2 seconds. God he was so much like himself that it hurt.  
“ yeah and? We’re like a team! Eagle and Owl! It’s a bird fam thing!”

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. It really wasn’t a ‘bird fam’ thing. It was just a Tim and Dick thing but the boys wouldn’t hear of it. 

Jason shot the officer a look and Gordon dipped his head in acceptance not bothering to argue and motioned for him to go on.

Jordan continued a if he hadn’t been Interrupted.  
“I’m Jordan and he’s Nicholas. Affiliations? Uh.... batman? Red robin ... robin ... Nightwing... batwo-“

“So just the batpack ?”

“ oh and superman!”

Nicholas elbowed Jordan in the ribs. “We’ve never met superman dumbass!” He  
whispered loudly.

“ yeah but if we did then he’d help us. “

“ that’s not what affiliated means!” 

Jason covered Hailey’s ears and stepped in, wanting to stop this before it escalated into an actual dominance fight like last time. Jordan ended up breaking Nicks arm and Nick made Jordan cry by outing his insecurities to the whole house.

He really didn’t need that repeated in public.

”boys! Shut the fuck up.”

Jim winced at his crude language and looked to Cecilia expectantly.

“ oh, Black hood- Cecilia. Affiliations.... batpack, Titans, the flashes, justice league aaaaand... superman?” Cecilia popped her gum and shot a smug look at her brothers.

“ she said superman!”

Nicholas narrowed his eyes and sighed loudly. He really had to work on his patience.  
,” that’s because she actually met superman dipshit!”

“WHAT?!”

Cecilia grinned and leaned in so she popped her bubblegum in his face. “that’s right— Suck it.”

Jason wasn’t really surprised. She had Cassie, Steph and Babs as mentors. He knew for a fact that they had taken her to a big “superhero” meeting to exchange crime boss information and he knew she had tagged along a few cases with west and Allen. 

Jordan was being joint trained by Jason and Roy, who admittedly weren’t the best role models or teachers. Then there was Nicholas who hid in his room for half the year and practiced gymnastics and technology with Dick and Tim for the other half. No wonder the boys hadn’t met superman. 

The tension in the air seemed to spike dramatically, enough to cause little Hailey to whimper in fear and Jason’s pack mum senses to scream at him to separate and calm the teenagers before it got ugly.

If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that there was going to be a fight if Cecilia’s didn’t stop testing Jordan’s boundaries, again. 

He really needed to talk to his daughters mentors about teaching her respect as well. She knew how short tempered Jordan was but did that stop her?

Of course not.

“ Awh did that hurt your itty bitty alpha pride?” Cecilia fake pouted and patted his head condescendingly.

Jordan growled low in his chest, rims of his eyes starting to glow a deep red. His hand quickly grabbed Cecilia’s wrist and twisted it in retaliation.

Cecilia yelped in obvious pain, realising that Jordan wasn’t fucking around now. Knowing this, did she back down? Did she de-escalate the fight?

Abso-fucking-lutely not.

Instead, his arrogant little daughter decided it would be a good idea to snap her teeth in Jordan’s direction, fangs and everything bared defiantly; Knowing full well that it showed complete disrespect and mockery towards Jordan who ranked higher than her in the pack hierarchy.

Ah fuck.

“Cecilia!” Jason barked out trying to reign his daughter in, voice authoritative and compelling but it was too late, Jordan was already lunging at Cecilia, intent to harm burning in those emerald green eyes of his. 

Thinking quickly, Jason shoved his youngest daughter at Tim and hooked one of his arms around Cecilia pulling her away and simultaneously thrusting her behind him. 

He locked eyes with his eldest son watching him square up, beginnings of a rumbling growl blooming in his throat.

“Back down.”

Yes Jason was an omega but he still ranked way way higher than Jordan in pack hierarchy, had more control and more power than Jordan. He knew that his son respected that. 

Minutes ticked by slowly, agonisingly so, a delicate standoff between father and son taking place in the commissioners office. 

Jason was trying to get him to back down without using force or by using that voice. The last thing he wanted to do was put Jordan down, to humiliate him in front of Cecilia who in this moment was his ‘challenger’.

He knew it was natural for siblings to challenge and test the boundaries with each-other. God knows Dick and Bruce did it enough when Dick was younger and more rebellious. But there was a time and a place. He thought him and Roy has done a good job of teaching their pups that.

Apparently not.

“Yes Eimti” 

Sensing that he wasn’t going to win this, Jordan reluctantly backed up, scent changing from an intense bitter smell to a more neutral one; he refused to stop giving his sister the death stare and Jason knew he had only prolonged it till they got home.

That was okay. Home was fine. at home they could be properly supervised by both him and Roy.

“ Oi it’s still Uma to you squirt, I’m still your mother.”

That got a small smile out of him.

Jordan didn’t say anything to Commissioner Gordon as he left the room keeping Cecelia in front of him and Jordan behind him, acting as a barrier. It also hasn’t slipped him how Nick looked like he was going to cry at the tension and how Hailey was cowering in Tim’s arms.

Jason slipped the car keys into Tim’s pocket with a sigh. “ Can you take the kids back home? Me and Jordan are going to walk. “

Understanding flickered in Tim’s baby blues and he nodded, amusement crossing his features,  
“ sure, it’s not every day you let me drive your car”

Jason rolled his eyes, “ yeah don’t get used to it. “ he said with a snort and grinned a little; he rubbed his cheek against the top of his youngest’s head, scenting her briefly in order to make her manageable for the journey home. 

He fixed Cecilia with a look and Nick a forehead bump before he gripped Jordan by the shoulders and steered him outside.

Jason bared his teeth at everyone staring at Jordan, daring them to say something about the incident. Once they were outside he took a deep breath. The air here was clean and free of stifling scents. 

Wrapping his arm around Jordan’s shoulders, they started the long walk home. 

“C’mon pup, let’s go.”

//——//——//

“ What the FUCK were you THINKING?!” 

Jason flinched at the booming sound of Roy’s voice echoing through their apartment. So Tim has updated him on what had gone down then. 

“ No scratch that YOU CLEARLY WERENT THINKING!” 

Rolling his eyes, Jason purred deeply before letting Jordan go from the loving grip he had on him.  
“Go on, I’ll deal with this” 

Jason nudged the young alpha in the direction of his shared room and he stretched his arms above his head before facing the storm in the kitchen head on. 

Pursing his lips together and pressing his palms to his temple, Jason felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on. He loved his weird dysfunctional family to death but, sometimes they drove him crazy. Okay, a lot of the time. 

Walking into the kitchen and past the escalating argument, Jason rooted through the medicine cabinet; he was trying to find where Roy had stashed away his cigarettes because who needs healthy lungs anyway.

“ that’s not fair! He’s to blame as well! Don’t just have a go at me!” 

“ but you provoked him! Again!” 

Jason sighed and counted backwards in his head, finally finding the pack and metal lighter on the top shelf next to the cookie jar. 

Leaning against the counter he let Roy handle the rest, tearing the seal off and crawling out onto the fire escape, unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. 

As soon as he lit it, he felt the comforting surge of nicotine in his mouth, chasing away some of the pain in his head and burning his lungs in such a satisfying way. 

He was so caught up in the rush that he didn’t notice the lack of shouting coming from the kitchen or the familiar footsteps approaching his hide out. 

“ I thought you were quitting.”

Jason jerked into sitting upright, head whipping around to look at Roy. Immediately he felt the guilt at being caught and he looked down, Ebony hair dangling into his eyes as he tapped hi cigarette against the wall before popping it back in his mouth for another drag. 

“ yeah well...”  
Jason pinched the bridge of his nose moving over to make room for his mate on the shaky metal steps. 

Tattooed arms carefully wrapped themselves around his shoulders pulling him in close.  
“ I know Tim told me everything.”

Jason nodded and looked over at him, amusement glinting in his green eyes.  
“I figured as much from the way you were tearing Cecilia apart.” 

Roy went slightly red on the cheeks and Jason grinned a little in response, he was so in love with this goofy, protective, caring alpha that it physically hurt.

Warm calloused fingers found their way into his scalp rubbing in gentle soothing circles, chasing away the pounding in his head and behind his eyes. It felt so good it practically made Jason keen. A quiet purr rumbled through his chest and he closed his eyes, showing his pure content. 

“ Mmh, love you Roy...”  
a throaty chuckle vibrates through him and he tilted his head back leaning up to kiss him, huffing indignantly when Roy avoided it skilfully.

“ gimmie the pack first.” 

Jason opened one eye and pouted.  
“ bartering kisses, that’s cold Roy, real cold.”

“ yeah yeah love you too Jaybird”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow if you got this far I applaud you, stay tuned for more I’ve got ideas brewing in this noggin. Xxx <33
> 
> (Any prompts you guys have are welcome!)


End file.
